


the kids are all hopped up and ready to go

by SammiPheonex



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Annabeth is so done, Fluff and Angst, Hearing your soulmate when they sing, Percy Jackson is a Dork, Piper McLean is a Good Friend, Romantic Soulmates, Song Lyrics, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiPheonex/pseuds/SammiPheonex
Summary: Annabeth was fighting for her life, for the fate of the entire world, and her soulmate was singing the duck song. “A duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man, running the stand, ‘hey,’ bam, bam, bum, ‘got any grrrrrrrrapes?’”----Annabeth doesn't try to find her soulmate, they find her.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	the kids are all hopped up and ready to go

Ever since the first note rang out in her head, Annabeth Chase hated her soulmate. Soulmates aren't an oddity, almost everyone had one. Some soulmates had the first words they would ever say to each other tattooed on their bodies, others had an image, and some, like Annabeth, had the music their soulmate was singing broadcasted into their heads. 

She had heard the music since she was little, rock-a-bye baby, twinkle twinkle, and other childhood nursery rhymes were blasted in her head. She made sure to return the favour, singing twinkle twinkle, on repeat in the middle of the night, the singing doubled as a way to scare away the spiders. 

Once she ended up with Thalia and Luke, neither who had soulmates, her soulmate had stopped singing kids songs. They had graduated to little songs about what they were doing that day. One such song started like this, “I had a sandwich for lunch. It had mustard and mayonnaise, but the mayo was icky. I don't like mayo.” 

Annabeth didn't know how to respond to this obnoxious new genre of music. So she began to sing little ditties under her breath, “I don't like you. Please stop singing. You suck.” and her personal favourite, “Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, no one cares about your sandwich. Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop.”

At age seven, she arrived at camp. Only one other camper had an audio soulmate, but they were a lot older than her, and their soulmate liked pop music. Annabeth’s soulmate liked 80’s music, they sang ‘living on a prayer’ on loop for almost 30 minutes. She retaliated by singing the hokey pokey for about 45 minutes, so as not to be upstaged. 

Age ten was when the singing began to get worse. Her soulmate began to sing Britney Spears under their breath and occasionally the Ramones, while the Ramones was a fine band to Annabeth, Britney Spears was not. 

Toxic was playing on repeat in her head and she couldn't make it stop. She decided that Led Zeppelin's ‘The Immigrant song’ was the only song she could sing for the next week. Just to annoy her stupid soulmate. 

Percy Jackson arrived at the camp, knocked out and injured. Because the more healer-y of the Apollo kids were on a quest to the nearest CVS, Annabeth cared for the injured demigod. All she could hope for was that he would be the one from the prophecy, and be her ticket out of the camp. 

And he was, at least he was her ticket out of camp and into the real world. Twelve-year-old Annabeth Chase was on a quest to the underworld, something only a few ancient heroes survived. At one point, in the woods in New Jersey, she sat and hummed a song her Step-mother used to sing to her. “Two birds on a wire, one tries to fly away, and the other watches him close from that wire he says he wants to as well, but he is a liar,” she hummed. 

She didn't hear anything back, and so Annabeth woke Grover and fell asleep.

Annabeth, before the quest to the Sea of Monsters, lay in bed listening to her soulmate sing ‘Sheena is a Punk Rocker.’ “Well the kids are all hopped up and ready to go, they're ready to go now they got their surfboards, and they're going to the Discotheque Au Go-Go.” 

She just listened as they sang, before joining in during the chorus. “Sheena is a punk rocker. Sheena is a punk rocker. Sheena is a punk rocker now,” they sang together before Annabeth fell asleep in her bunk.

While they were on the boat, Annabeth began to feel conflicted. Percy had saved her and she felt happy that he was there for her, but what about her soulmate. She began to hum the only country song she actually liked, “I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seats, I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, I slashed a hole in all four tires.” She sat up in the hammock, “Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.” Her voice wavered at the last line, knowing that this was the way her soulmate would feel, because of her.

She was taken by Luke, one of her oldest friends. But she could use this to save him, couldn't she? Annabeth spent her time holding up the sky, trying to get through to Luke, but it didn't work. Luke Castellan was too stubborn.

Holding up the sky began to get tiring, her arms began to shake, but her soulmate’s voice sung in her ears. “We are the champions, my friends, and we'll keep on fighting 'til the end. We are the champions. We are the champions. No time for losers, ‘cause we are the champions, of the world,” Her soulmate sang to her, uplifting her.

She smiled, and sang the next bit under her breath, “I've taken my bows, and my curtain calls. You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it. I thank you all, but it's been no bed of roses, no pleasure cruise,” She bit out. “I consider it a challenge before the whole human race, and I ain't gonna lose,” Annabeth growled out the last words, her lungs being squashed under the weight of the sky.

Percy had come for her, and he didn't think she was helpless, as she was afraid he would. She didn't want him to baby her, so she made sure he knew she could fight her way out.

In the labyrinth, Annabeth felt useless. Grover, Tyson, and Percy were all fighting monsters and making decisions and she just stood there, making the occasional comment. It felt strange, but Percy tried to bring her in. Her battle with the Sphinx frustrated her, the answers the creature gave were not right, and she wasn't able to help as much as she wanted. 

When Geryon captured them and made Percy go and shovel demon horse shit, her soulmate started singing Britney Spears, “I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, hope that you feel the same. All eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus.” Annabeth rolled her eyes. “When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip, just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do.” She started to laugh, their voice sounding so funny as they sang the song. 

“Why are you laughing?” Geryon snapped at her. She laughed even harder. “Stop it, stop laughing.”

She didn't.

Annabeth was fighting for her life, for the fate of the entire world, and her soulmate was singing the duck song. “A duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man, running the stand, ‘hey,’ bam, bam, bum, ‘got any grrrrrrrrapes?’” 

Her response? 

To fight harder, to stab that freaking hellhound as if it was her soulmate. What kind of person sang the Gods damned duck song while the entirety of New York City lay asleep in the streets. What kind of person did something like that?

Wait. What if her soulmate was a mortal? Would she have to tell them about the Gods? Would the Gods even allow that?

She dodged an empousa and stabbed a telkhine, rolling to avoid a laistrygonian’s dodgeball. Annabeth had more important things to think about.

“Up, down, right, left. Heeeeey, macarena.” 

“Gods dammit!” Annabeth screamed as she stabbed the laistrygonian, in the chest.

Percy had kissed her. They were dating, even though they weren't each other's soulmates and the strain showed. Occasionally, Annabeth wouldn't be able to hear Percy over the sound of her soulmate singing Crazy Frog, though Percy said it wasn't important, it could have been.

Yet Percy had disappeared, the only consolation was that her soulmate was fine, singing more than they usually did. “We're talking away.” Gods, were they seriously singing this song? “I don't know what I'm to say, I'll say it anyway. Today's another day to find you, shying away, I'll be coming for your love, okay?” It was this song! “Take on me (take on me). Take me on (take on me). I'll be gone, in a day or two.” She wanted to scream, she needed to find Percy not listen to this idiot singing stupid 80’s music.

She found Jason, Piper, and Leo on the Grand Canyon, where she thought Percy was. She was beginning to think she would never find her boyfriend. 

Standing on the Argo II Annabeth began to whisper, “Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle. I can't let you go now that I got it.” She thought about Percy, her lightning in a bottle, always excited, always feeling things. “All I need is to be struck by your electric love. Baby, your electric love, electric love.”

Finding Percy was the best moment of her life. The kiss was one of the only moments since she was twelve when her soulmate was completely quiet. The judo flip was one of her greatest moments, a feat of strength and frustration that was completely warranted. 

By the time they got back to the ship and she was laying in bed, trying to sleep, her soulmate had started singing again, this time jingle bells. She couldn't help it, “Seriously!!! It’s summer!” 

Her soulmate’s voice stopped. 

A knock sounded on her door, it was Piper. “Hey, come on in,” Annabeth motioned to her to enter the room.

“Annabeth, you know how I can see soulmarks?”

Annabeth patted the bed, gesturing for her friend to sit down. “Yeah, I know,” she responded.

“Percy is your soulmate,” Piper told her friend. “I thought you knew, but apparently not.”

Annabeth’s brain short-circuited. Percy was her soulmate? He had always been her soulmate? Percy was the one always singing Brittney Spears in her head? He was the one who sang the duck song while he killed thousands of monsters during the Battle of Manhattan!

“Oh, he is so dead!” Annabeth growled, before jumping up to confront her stupid soulmate. She made her way to Percy’s room and knocked on the door.

“Huh? Annabeth?” Percy pulled open the door. Annabeth took one look at him and pulled him into a kiss. When they separated he began to speak, “Not that that wasn't nice, but why?” 

“Piper can see soulmarks,” She told him. “We’re soulmates.”

Percy’s mouth opened and stayed that way. She could see his brain racing a mile a minute. “Seriously?” his mouth stretched into a grin. “Actually!”

“Yeah, we could test it though?” 

“Bus stop, wet day,” Percy started.

“She's there, I say, ‘please share my umbrella.’ Bus stops, bus goes,” Annabeth joined in. “She stays, love grows. Under my umbrella.”

The song reverberated in their heads, feeling like the most wonderful, beautiful headache in the world. “We’re soulmates,” Percy whispered. “Like actual soulmates.”

“Yeah, we are.” Annabeth reached out and pulled her boyfriend into her arms for the best hug she had ever received. “Did you sing the duck song during the battle of Manhattan?”

“Um, yeah.”

“I seriously love you, Seaweed Brain.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first delve into a soulmates trope, I had the idea to put all the soulmate ideas into one universe so that you and your soulmate would have the same type of soulmark, but others could have different kinds. Because I couldn't see Leo and Calypso, or Will and Nico with the audio soulmark. I think Leo and Calypso would have small images, I'm thinking a pair of clasped hands or something of the like, and Will and Nico would either have clocks or words, I'm not really sure.
> 
> I hope you guys like my first Percy Jackson fanfiction, or at least the first one that finished that I want people to see. I recently started working with some super nice people and we are going to be doing a HOO cosplay group on Instagram and youtube. Our youtube isn't set up yet, but if your interested you can find me on Instagram as Piper McLean, at pipersandfeathers.
> 
> Sorry for the long A/N :)
> 
> Sammi
> 
> the songs in this fic are, in order;
> 
> Living on a Prayer: Bon Jovi
> 
> Toxic: Britney Spears
> 
> The Immigrant Song: Led Zepplin
> 
> Two birds on a wire: Regina Spektor
> 
> Sheena is a Punk Rocker: Ramones (this is the title song too)
> 
> Before He Cheats: Carrie Underwood
> 
> We are the Champions: Queen
> 
> Circus: Britney Spears
> 
> The Duck Song: idk who
> 
> Crazy Frog: idk I can't find it anywhere
> 
> Take on me: A-ha
> 
> Electric love: Børns
> 
> Bus Stop: The Hollies


End file.
